


【求RP点梗三】②Everything Goes Smoothly

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, First Age, Gen, The Dark Side of the Force, War, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】双树纪1497年【出场人物】Sauron，Gothmog，Thuringwethil【配对组合】S||G【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年7月24日【总计字数】1124【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。第一次写纯黑暗阵营CP，可能非常跑偏，求不打⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄





	【求RP点梗三】②Everything Goes Smoothly

“该死的维拉！该死的迈雅！”勾斯摩格将黑斧狠狠掷下，石制台板不堪冲击，应声而碎。

“这似乎也咒了你自己。暴躁的同伴，你大可下手轻些，我没那么多闲工夫重打家具。”索伦原本靠在洞穴上休息，可觉得背后越来越不舒服。他起身回头看时，不由得觉得这片土地似乎不太适合强有力量的人居住。洞壁的岩石重新化作橙红的岩浆，沿着不规则的地貌缓缓蠕动，在高温源离开后渐渐凝固成怪异的扭曲状。这里岩石里头好像还有什么物质被析出了，嵌在重新凝固的流水纹路里闪闪发光。

“哦！这可真是个神奇的洞穴！”跟着米尔寇混了一段时间，勾斯摩格的审美水准似乎有大幅下降。索伦恶意地想。

“蠢货！这个洞穴里都是石英砂岩，以我盔甲的温度只能凝成玻璃！”索伦愤愤地卸下盔甲，换了一身不太容易发热的外皮。他理了理有些散乱的金发，把两鬓的编成辫子束在后脑勺。

“哈！我蠢货，Mairon你个傻瓜连自己外皮的温度都控制不住，还嘲讽我知识浅薄。你不就跟着Aulë混了几个纪元，倒还引以为傲？可笑！”勾斯摩格从碎石堆中捞出黑斧，危险的黒刃直指索伦。

索伦思索着是不是自己这身皮长得有点像精灵，让对方起杀意了？为避免起冲突到整个洞穴坍塌，他干脆头也不回地走了出去。

那时阿瑞恩和提理安还未载着阿纳与伊熙尔升起，黑暗在无尽的大地上涌动。只因星下之战损伤惨重，他们才屈居在安格班的洞穴里短暂休息。

哦，那帮该死的诺多未免来得太快了些！我本想把荒芜了数个纪元、杂草丛生、毒虫乱爬的安格班好好修整一番。现在可好，这两年全在忙着堆桑戈洛锥姆了，简直浪费时间！要我说，拿埃瑞德威斯林当防线不久完了吗？！非要回安格班的废墟，这堆破玩意儿给我半个双树年就能建出来！翻修花的时间还不见得少！

“Master Valaraukar，Melkor大人找您。”信使夙林格威希尔突然出现在门口，令洞穴内的额气氛愈显阴森。

“什么事？”勾斯摩格正跟索伦较上了劲，这会儿有人来打断，煞是不爽。

“同诺多和谈。”夙林格威希尔回答得十分简洁。

“和谈关我什事？！让伶牙俐齿、貌美和善的Mairon去不久完了？还和谈呢，我现在就能把那对杂兵敲个稀巴烂！”

“将军您的作战实力我们有目共睹。重创了诺多至高王，Master Melkor很是欣赏。双方休息的时间足够久了，因而大人希望你能去参加这次和谈，任务：活捉Fëanáro，把他带到Master这儿来。他要让轻视过他的家伙们，个个都尝尝生不如死的滋味。”夙林格威希尔的脸上，泛起了一丝恶毒的笑意。

“哈，我就知道！Master怎么会和谈。条件？他怎么断定Fëanáro那个不知天高地厚的小鬼会来？”

“Silmaril。Master许诺了一颗Silmaril……”夙林格威希尔说完，消失在了洞穴深处。

“看到了吧，Mairon。现在我才是Master最器重的那个！”勾斯摩格仰天大笑出门备战。

第一纪元457年的春天，索伦的铁靴狠狠地碾碎了一个金发精灵的头骨。他眺望着远方化为焦土的多索尼安，真是“迈雅报仇，百年不晚”。


End file.
